


thin ice

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, OR IS IT, but itssafe, hmmmmmmmmmmmm, theres some good sex-implied content, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Han Sanghyuk is Lee Hongbin's number one hater“I think hating someone obsessively like you tells a little something more than what you believe.”Huh.





	thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> my beta wanted me to title this my little porny bc i told her it was porny but,,, not ,,, horny,,, dO YOU GET ME???
> 
> enjoy <3

“So, why do you exactly dislike Hongbin?”

Sharp like glass – that’s how the question feels when Sanghyuk hears Jaehwan ask him in the middle of the day.

“Excuse me?” He almost stumbles over his words, as if his ears are refusing to listen to this.

“Hongbin. You don’t like him, yes?” Jaehwan rests his cheek on his palm, his elbow on the metal round table, unbothered by its cold temperature despite wearing a short-sleeved shirt today. “I want to just… Know why, I suppose.”

The way Jaehwan is speaking is absolutely lax, mumbling and causal. Sanghyuk doesn’t see the danger in the end (besides, Jaehwan and the word danger don’t really… Match.)

Sanghyuk looks around the area, anyway. They’re in the outdoor garden spot of their cafeteria, and there are not so many people in earshot to hear him expose his pettiness.

“He’s cocky,” he finally admits with a sluggish shrug, “arrogant, edgy –  _ edgelord _ , if you will.”

He waits for Jaehwan to reply, watching him squint through his glasses.

“ _ Wow _ ,” and why does Jaehwan sound so surprised? “You- You really called him  _ that _ .”

“I have to adjust my vocabulary whenever I’m around you.”

There’s a sudden kick to his shin and maybe Sanghyuk needs to adjust his reflexes too.

“Okay, maybe Hongbin is a little… Edgy…” Jaehwan trails off, as if he himself is unsure of what he’s going to say, “but, I don’t think it’s? Hateful-level edgy?”

“I get annoyed easily,” Sanghyuk dismisses, training his eyes on the thick Business Operations book they’re supposed to be studying instead. Goddamn minor subjects. “Just so happens Hongbin is easily annoying.”

“That-“ Jaehwan looks like he wants to contradict Sanghyuk wrong further, but he just sighs, perhaps a little defeated, “okay, valid. I think he’s interesting.”

“Okay, Mister Aries.”

“Stop being such a suspecting Cancer and realise that he’s just edgy. He’s edgy but Hongbin’s got dimples to round that edge.”

Exasperatedly, Sanghyuk sighs through his nose, not even bothering to look up at Jaehwan this time, “what’s this? Is this really a subtle confession?”

“No,” Jaehwan says, with a smile that reaches both of his ears, “this is  _ your  _ confession.”

“Calling someone edgy isn’t quite uh, a noteworthy confession, if I do say so myself?”

Now, Jaehwan has his chin on both of his palms – and Sanghyuk really stares in wonder on how he stands the coldness of the steel – with a grin climbing higher his face. He looks absolutely silly with his owl glasses and wind-tousled hair, but Sanghyuk tolerates him like this.

“I think hating someone obsessively like you tells a little something more than what you believe.”

Huh.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” The matcha frappe Sanghyuk’s sipping almost dribbles down his chin, and he makes a quick grab for his pack of tissues unless he wants to be clowned by Jaehwan further.

“I don’t know!”

Sanghyuk really hopes he doesn’t.

::

Maybe Jaehwan was a little overreacting.

It’s not… Necessarily… Hate. Or so he feels.

There’s just, something annoying, he supposes, when he sees Hongbin with his dimpled smile and his cheeks are a little warm and pink. He especially finds it even more annoying when he makes people laugh by his, well, edgy (sarcastic) comments.

It’s not that he’s envious of the attention people are giving Hongbin – no, that ain’t it – it’s more of how he… Dislikes? The fact that people like him  _ so _ much when he’s really just some self-proclaimed “nerdy gamer” that got a little too much portion for visuals when God made him.

As if hearing him, the class erupts into laughter as Hongbin chides another remark to whoever.

Wow.

::

“A little birdie told me you’re cocky.”

Hongbin turns his head to his right, and he feels a hand creeping up on his bare chest.

“That tickles,” he whines, but the hand doesn’t stop, and trails farther up until it’s resting on his cheek.

“Listen to me.”

“I am?” Hongbin huffs, before turning his whole body to face the other person in the bed, and reaches down to pull up the fluffy white comforter that was thrown away with hastiness.

“A little birdie told me,” he hears that sweet, honey voice repeat, “that you’re a cocky edgelord.”

“Edgelord now, huh?”

“Can I? Can I call you Edgelord?”

“Please,” Hongbin reaches up to touch the other’s lips, relishing in its softness, “you can call me that as long as we’re not in bed, maybe.”

Swiftly, there’s movement that Hongbin almost loses his breath as he tries to catch up, and there’s a heavy weight on top of him once more.

“Come on, edgelord,” there’s the smallest grind on his crotch, and Hongbin muffles a groan before sitting up and placing his hands on the other’s hips. “Give me that edgy round two.”

“God- shut up-“

“Kiss me, then.”

::

Hongbin isn’t, well, necessarily a terrible – Hateful? – person, but he knows when someone expresses their dislike towards him.

And, it’s easier when it’s just one person who really makes a point to show his dislike.

For example, he can already feel Han Sanghyuk’s electrifying stare on him even though he’s just answered something on the whiteboard.

He really wonders what he did in his past life to Sanghyuk to make him hate him like  _ this _ .

“Have you ever done something to the guy?” Wonshik asks him when he’s over his flat one evening.

Midterms have just ended and both of their single brain cell brains thought that playing a game with a side of cold beer is the best medicine they could have in this short, fleeting period of feeling unburdened.

With a shake of his head, Hongbin seethes a ‘no’ as he barely misses the attack the enemy took at him if it weren’t for Wonshik’s timely shot.

“If you didn’t then why he hate you?”

Wow, Wonshik and his philosophical questions. Really makes you think.

“Thanks,” Hongbin grunts, maybe along with the character he’s playing as they’re suddenly in another wave. Somehow, this stupid game became almost as stressful as their midterms.

“Like,” Wonshik pauses, his fingers pressing the controller and you can hear its clacking in the stillness of the room, “like, I don’t know. Sanghyuk doesn’t seem the type to just dislike someone for no reason.”

Or maybe it’s  _ Wonshik _ who’s almost becoming as stressful as their midterms, actually.

“Yeah, so what’s up with death glares and icy stares?”

“Damn dude, that rhymed.” Hongbin purposefully shoots him, making Wonshik’s character yelp and lose a bit of health. “Hey! The fuck, man!”

“Can you please stop thinking with less hip-hop and more, perhaps, brain cells?”

“I’m trying!” Wonshik retaliates by trying to shoot him back, but Hongbin knew it was coming, so he dodges it and an enemy that they’re actually supposed to be shooting takes the hit instead.

“Try harder.”

Then, Wonshik goes quiet, before taking a sip of beer, and dramatically letting out a sigh.

“Maybe this is the reason Sanghyuk hates you so much.”

::

That fleeting period of feeling unburdened truly is short, after all, suddenly Sanghyuk’s weighed down with the upcoming university week and his over-achieving class decided that a theatre play was going to be their game this year.

Looks like he’s going to be in props duty once again.

“Hey! I’m gonna get everyone coffee, what does everyone like?”

One by one, his six classmates on duty answers, plus Jaehwan and the other two main characters who are practicing on a corner of the room, answers and Sanghyuk decides to have a good venti cup of caramel macchiato.

“Oh, Hongbin’s out of the room right now,” one of the main characters informs. Right, that’s why Sanghyuk wanted caramel macchiato. Hongbin’s one of the main characters too.

“Does anyone know what type of coffee Hongbin likes?”

“He doesn’t like coffee. Just get him a grande hazelnut frappe.”

The air goes cold, and Sanghyuk feels everyone’s eyes on him.

Ah, fuck.

“Damn,” he hears his classmate say, “I didn’t know you knew Hongbin well.”

“He just-“ Sanghyuk tries to recover, embarrassingly, and almost knocks a can of paint with his brush, “he just mentioned it, in passing.”

Somehow, they took it with no further questioning, and relief settles itself in Sanghyuk’s heart.

::

“Hazelnut frappe for you.”

Hongbin takes the plastic cup with a confused look, looking at its side seeing his name with a smiley face next to it scribbled.

He doesn’t know if his classmates really hit the jackpot and guessed his favourite drink, even down to his preferred size, but he just thanks them, anyway. As if he’s in any room to complain.

“Oh, what’s this?”

Jumping a little with the sudden voice, Hongbin turns to his left and sees a shit-eating grin.

“Is that a hazelnut frappe for mister Lee Hongbin?”

“Go away,” he groans, already rolling his eyes and sipping his cup loudly as if to show possession of some sort.

“Just a sip?”

“You have your own.”

“Come on! You know I also like that drink!” The other makes grabby hands at his cup, and Hongbin ends up backing into a wall. He looks side by side, and thanks whatever gods are present that they’re in a deserted, after-class hallway.

“No,” Hongbin tries his best to sound dominating (he can be one in the bedroom, but outside…)

Then suddenly, he feels lips invaded and oh, apparently they’re kissing.

“You taste too bitter.” He complains, but he doesn’t relent when his cup was taken away from him.

“Me or my preferred drink? You’re just a baby who likes sweets.”

He feels lips on him again, and he savours the bittersweet taste of coffee with the taste of hazelnut, and Hongbin can swear he’s starting to feel the heat warming his face.

“God, you look gorgeous in this afterglow,” he hears it, despite being said too softly.

And Hongbin doesn’t exactly know how he looks like, right now, since he’s mostly feeling blinded by the orange sun that’s slowly setting down the caramel skies.

“I like you like this,” they continue, reaching down to grab his chin with their hand. “So pretty and just for me to see.”

Red- Warm-  _ Alarming _ -

Hongbin almost loses half of his blood on his chest since they all decided to come up and flood his cheeks and ears.

“Stop that,” he tries to snap, eyes darting away to look somewhere else, “we’re in public and someone might see.”

“So what?”

“Oh? You’re not ashamed to have edgelord Lee Hongbin to be known as your boyfriend now?”

“Who said I was ashamed? And, god, don’t say that word again.” And Hongbin barely hears the last bit of the sentence when lips are coming down to meet his again, and he almost melts along the wall.

“Hongbin, Seohyeon’s asking if you want to exchange roles with Jaehwan instead, because she thought you fit the role of the second lead better. What do you-“

The sound of papers falling down, a pen hitting the floor, and maybe a little too dramatic gasp for his taste.

“You-“

Hongbin pulls away, and he crosses his arms, trying to immediately look stoic.

“You’re- you’re…?” It takes a moment for his classmate to regain her wits, before clearing her throat and trying to not look surprised. “I didn’t know the number one Lee Hongbin hater kisses Lee Hongbin himself in his free time.”

And number one Lee Hongbin hater comes up beside him, stuffing a hand on his back pocket as they let out a non-committed shrug.

“I like to think it’s to make up for my absolute demise.”

_ Absolute demise? _ Hongbin furrows his brows.

“What demise?”

“Uh, inevitably becoming gayer for  _ and _ with you?”

“Wow,” Hongbin hears their classmate say, and she’s looking at them like a fish in a tank. “Maybe it was better when you acted like you apparently hated him, Sanghyuk.”

“I like to take pride in my acting,” Sanghyuk settles his head on Hongbin’s shoulder, “I can probably act better than the main characters.”

He gets a pinch in the side from Hongbin with that.

::

They managed to convince her to not spread it anywhere else, because they really didn’t want to be out, lest publicly.

Not that they have an issue about being publicly gay, it’s just Sanghyuk whines too much whenever Jaehwan presses him about his “crush” on Hongbin and he can’t face the humiliation when he tells him when they’ve been dating since last year already.

“I don’t see why you’d need to cower from the idea,” Hongbin comments one time after being just spent from his high, “it’s not like Jaehwan’s gonna clown you in front of everyone.”

Sanghyuk shuffles next to him, and he passes the wet wipes to wipe off the, uh, pool of white filth on Hongbin’s chest.

“It’s Jaehwan,” he argues, with a scrunch of his nose, “in front everyone or just by ourselves, I’m still gonna get clowned. And the last thing I want is to be clowned by a  _ clown _ .”

Hongbin looks at him pointedly, before telling, “you’re automatically a clown if you’re best friends with a clown.”

“Okay, edgelord, whatever you say.” Sanghyuk lays himself beside Hongbin, comfortably placing himself with the soft pillows.

“God, I still can’t believe you called me  _ that _ in front of him.” And Hongbin immediately latches to lie on his naked chest, wiped clean (for now) and ready for some post-sex cuddling.

“At least I didn’t call you with the d-word and exposed your unironic d-word kink.”

“ _ D-word- _ “

“Duhhh-“

“Shut up.”

“Duhh _ hhhh-“ _

_ “Shut up _ .”

“Dad- Ow!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate u so much I LOVE U HESA <333 THANK YOU FOR BETA'ING AS ALWAYS but props to ur dad the most ugh we stan
> 
> title came from............. when i told hesa im gonna block her and told her shes on thin ice.......................


End file.
